Add Me List
This is the Add Me list. Post your gamername, rank and skill here. Please post your rank as 1-10, 11-20, 21-30, etc. and your skill as (e.g. 2100-2300) This page may serve useful for adding friends. Please post your gamername underneath the corresponding letter. Please Include the following: Eliminate Username, Rank, and Skill. Other short comments can be added, but please keep them under one line. If you are looking for clans, visit Add Me List (Clan). NOTE: DO NOT DELETE THE HEADINGS. ONLY ADD YOUR GAMERNAME, RANK, AND SKILL UNDER EACH LETTER. Rivengle 23:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) A A Admiraldonut - Rank - Tops Skill - Tops I get to 9100 quite often, but my app crashes a lot, so I lose skill fast - I will play deathmatch (bezerking or not) and will help you farm/boost if you want - just be clear to state what you want and give me time to change gear :D. AngelicRain - Rank 60-70 (currently 66) - Skill 8900 - 9200 AnxietyArt Rank - 60's Skill - ???? Atropos626 rank 50 Skill - 7000+/- 30% B Bi6canukkfaggt - rank 70-89 skill 9k+ billybobjj rank 60-70 skill 7500-8200 Bladeampz - 35 skill 7500+ Bigfootbasher - Rank 41+ - Skill 3000+ =DDD C Coolguy 127- rank 23 ADD ME PLEASE!! D duanomo - rank: 80, Skill: 8000-8500 E edgz rank 70-80 skill 8000-9000 el-gato Rank 67 skill 5660 Enti-Lite Rank 28-32 skill 3500(ADD ME PLEASE)C= F G greyEYESslayer rank 73 skill 7400-7600(no invites when im in combat) gekonero rank: 45-46 skill: 4100 (either I) Gdtn: rank 70-80 (77), skill 8000-9000 (Around 8500) :D H HaruhiSuzumiya - Rank: ~70, Skill: 7000-8000 HaIothree - 61-70 Skill: 8500+ (Note: the I is a capital "i".) has199 rank 32-45 I J JUIC3BOX Rank: 60-70 Skill: 7500-8500 K koolaide Rank 54 skill around 6k - I play mostly early morning est time (5am-8am) L M molaxes-Rank 46-50, Skill 4900-6000 mychemro- Rank 70-80, skill 8000-8500, I'm in Elite}{Alliance mikeyang Rank 55 skill 5000+ N O otsdarva Rank 31,Skill 5022 looking for a comrade in co-op P Penguinlin- Rank 49-59 Skill 8000 PhantomShadow94- Rank 43 Skill 5800-6000 Q R ramoola - rank: 77, skill: 9000-9300 (secondary account: rbatrack) rbatrack - rank: 63, Skill: 9000-9200 (main account: ramoola) rivengle - Rank: 21-30, Skill: 2100-2300 rob924 - Rank: 42, Skill: 180-190 (co-mode with me) S S scarfaceshifter - Rank: 51-60, Skill: 7200++ help with co-op/farming/dm shadowlazer - Rank 32 - 40, Skill : 2250 s3raph6 - Rank 70 - 79, Skill : 8000-9500 stlpvosrt4 - Rank 80-90 Skill: 8000-8400 T trimival - Rank: 31-40, Skill: 5000 - 5200 tim135- Rank 20-30 Skill 2500-3500 U Usurper7 - Rank: 13 Skill: 3000 Something (not sure) V W willkwan - Rank: 56 Skill: 8500-8800 (Add me if you want to help each other power level or if you want some fun games) warren24682468 - Rank 62 Skill: 7000+ X XJmnX: Rank 55, ~7000 Skill Y Z zarthG - Rank 27-39, Skill : 2100-4800 (Real good friends with Admiraldonut top) I was a Mag Rail Jr. killa, then I found the Ripper but that still sucked. I am finally upgrading the vaporizer and am at home with that. My secondary weapon is the Rocket Launcher all the way. Except when Admiraldonut told me about the insane advantages with Gravity Hook so i will buy that quickly. Other (#) Category:Article stubs Category:Community Category:Article stubs Category:General